


Bonnie's first catch

by Ruby_Nightmare



Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare
Summary: Bonnie hears that there is a "monster" scaring people on Route 4. Being the lover of Pokemon that she is, she sets off to remedy what must be a misunderstanding. What she finds is an unexpected first step in becoming the trainer she's always wanted to be.
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bonnie's first catch

Bonnie crept out of bed as quietly as she could, slipping into her chic dress and tights. She began tiptoeing past her brother's room, taking a peek inside. He was asleep, bent over whatever invention he had been working on the night prior, Dedenne sleeping next to him.

"Oh Clemont, I hope whatever that is, it doesn't blow up on you," she teased quietly. 

She was just about gone when she had passed the kitchen. 

"You're up early," observed Meyer. 

Bonnie put on as much confidence as she could, turning to Blaziken, Ampharos, and her father with a big grin on her face. Dang, she thought she had gotten up early enough to miss him. He smiled at her, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey, dad! I was just going out for an early morning walk!" She fibbed.

"Oh yeah? I've heard about the monster on Route 4, Bonnie. You're off to play ambassador, aren't you?" He chuckled, knowing the answer.

"You got me! I won't be long, I promise!" She rocked on her heels, beaming at him with a smile. 

"Just please be careful," he requested, though she was already going down the stairs by the time he finished speaking.

"I will don't worry!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly before rushing out of the store.

Meyer took a sip of his coffee and sighed, knowing her empathy would get her into trouble one day. 

-

Bonnie raced down the street and through Vert plaza, coming to the city gate. She offered a good morning to the attendants, each a little puzzled, but happy to reciprocate. 

"Miss you might want to-," started one of the attendants as she whizzed past.

"Oh I know, don't you worry about me!" 

The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

-

Bonnie looked around the garden. It was beautiful, even in the dark. She stopped to smell some of the flowers, giggling to herself as she remembered her friend, Flabebe.

"All right, time to get to work!" Bonnie thrusts her arms up, feeling motivated. She recalled the recent rumor of people resting here and falling asleep, only to be woken up by a monster. Most people were so scared they immediately fled, unable to recall much, save for seeing a red devil.

Bonnie pinched her chin in thought. Could it be Parasect, or maybe an Ariados? People tended to get spooked by bug-types, she thought. Whatever it might be, she was ecstatic to find out. She took a look around and spotted a large tree nestled within one of the hedge mazes. It didn't take her long to find her way to it, being just as sharp, if not sharper than her brother Clemont. 

The tree was large and surrounded by soft grass and flowers. Leaves rustled gently, making the atmosphere more than relaxing. Perfect! Bonnie could feel herself practically already falling asleep from the tranquility. She took a seat against the tree, slumping as the hours of lost sleep reclaimed her. 

-

Bonnie dreamed of embarrassing Clemont as usual by proposing in his place. She raced to an angel of a woman, dressed in white with radiant blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness, you're so beautiful! What I'm trying to say is, you're a keeper! Will you take care of my brother?!" Bonnie gushed. 

Bonnie watched in awe as the vixen accepted, immediately moving to consummate with Clemont. Bonnie smacked her cheeks and gasped aloud as the woman bent over, her large pillowy breasts swinging in front of Clement, barely held in by her loose white dress. The woman kissed Clemont with more than just her luscious lips, slipping her tongue inside to dance around his. 

Clemont fought for only a moment before succumbing, grabbing at those swinging melons just within reach. His face turned scarlet and his glasses steamed over, a modest tent growing in his pants.

"Ah! No, this isn't what I meant. Oh no no no! If you keep this up, big brother won't pay me any attention!" Bonnie clenched her fists, watching as the two caressed and kissed one another. The angel-turned-demon broke her kiss with Clement, letting him pant heavily between their wet lips. 

Clemont's wife dropped to her knees and grabbed hold of the waist of his pants. With a swift tug, she dropped them around his ankles, revealing his naked cock, pointing right out at Bonnie.

Bonnie screamed, covering her face with her hands, though peeking through her fingers. She hated every single bit of this gut-wrenching moment, but she couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to that prick. She felt oddly jealous, whimpering, wishing to see what would happen next.

The woman lowered her head with a smile, glaring at Bonnie through the corner of her eyes. Bonnie's heart was frantic, the girl watching as those pink cushiony lips came closer and closer to Clemont's cock. The image began to disperse just as skin met skin, evaporating into the dream around her. She looked around, startled, slipping back to consciousness.

-

Bonnie blinked awake, face to face with the red devil. She threw her hands up.

"Oh no, it really is a monster!" Bonnie exclaimed, backing herself into the tree. Wait a minute. She leaned forward, squinting at the goofy expression of a Drowzee. He was quite red, surely a shiny of some sort she imagined. 

"Drowzee? Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked, a little huffy. Drowzee grinned wide, rubbing his belly before making his cry. He sounded very pleased and looked even more satisfied with the bestial cock hanging between his legs. It was thick and fat, just a foot or so shy from matching his height. She stared at the candy red tip, blunt and flared like an equine. 

"Wuh! Drowzee, your penis is showing!" Bonnie pointed at it with a shocked expression. She let out a loud eep as a little pre spurted out. Bonnie's cheeks grew as red as Drowzee's cock, thinking of the dream she had been having moments ago. 

"Wait. Did you eat my dream?! Oh no, this is all my fault, isn't it? You weren't meant to see that, Drowzee!" Bonnie cried, covering her face in embarrassment. Drowzee took a seat, his cock hanging heavily towards the ground from its own weight. Bonnie mumbled to herself and uncovered her face, mustering up a smile for her new friend. 

"Well, I have to take responsibility now." She sighed, a little defeated and happy at the same time. Drowzee let out another hypnotic cry, confused by what she meant despite his horniness, no better than a wild animal. 

Bonnie put on a face of confidence and grabbed Drowzee's apple headed cock. It was simmering to the touch, a faint line of steam rising from it. Drowzee rumbled in pleasure as his cock shot up, tearing from her grip. He cried contentedly, clearly happy with the attention. 

"Oh! You sure are excited. One minute, Drowzee, I have a feeling I should get undressed," she explained, getting up to slip out of her dress. She folded them and set them aside on a low branch, showing off her round little ass and her silky smooth chest. 

Bonnie didn't seem as shy now, getting on her knees in front of Drowzee. His cock began thumping against his body as it flexed, drooling pre that strung between his body and beasthood. Bonnie held a hand to her mouth, laughing smugly. 

"Guess you think I'm a keeper huh? Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Drowzee," offered Bonnie, grinning deviously. She grabbed the sides of his length, feeling the heat sink into her palms. Her hands stroked upward, fingers catching against his flare. A bit of pre pooled on the tip. Bonnie gave it a sniff, wincing the spicy scent. She gave it a lick, a thin strand catching on her tongue. It was harsh at first, with a spicy aftertaste that tingled her tongue. 

"Oh, this taste funny. I like it! Can I have some more?" Bonnie asked politely. Drowzee nodded eagerly, reaching down to jerk the base of his cock. More pre came spilling out, Bonnie lapping it up in laughter. 

"There's so much, Drowzee! The smell is kinda making me feel silly." She swiped a finger across her chin, sucking on the bit of pre that had begun smearing around her mouth. Bonnie offered him a peace sign before kissing his cock. She kept her lips puckered against the swollen glans, fiddling her tongue around his urethra. Pre continued to leak into her mouth, getting her drunk with arousal. 

Bonnie felt between her legs, touching her pussy as it began to tingle and leak. She slurped on his flare, licking it like a piece of candy. Drowzee was beside himself with pleasure, crying with bestial moans. She began jerking his girth off faster, letting loose glob after glob of lubrication.

She gave the tip a few sweet kisses and flicked her tongue lewdly over it before getting up. Bonnie spun around for him and spanked herself, bending over and spreading her cheeks. Drowzee nearly tipped over onto his back with surprise, ogling her tight little pussy and pucker. She looked back at him, winking. 

"I know, I'm cute," she bragged, giving a cheek another slap so that a handprint was left. Drowzee spilled forward onto his hands and knees, crawling towards her. His thick snout sniffed at her ass and then down to her slit, rubbing into her juices. Bonnie shivered, feeling a little fire rise between her legs. 

"You can taste me too if you want," she offered, spreading her cheeks for him again. Drowzee grabbed hold of her thighs and began dragging his broad tongue up her pussy, making Bonnie moan. Oh goodness, was she really doing this, allowing a wild 'Mon taste her womanhood? It made sense, she rationalized, given her utter love of Pokemon. This was fine, they were both enjoying each other, weren't they? Any shame she had was quickly smothered in pleasure. 

Bonnie let go of one cheek, petting Drowzee as he pushed his face in, eating her pussy greedily with loud schlups and schlicks. Her knees began to buckle while his tongue lapped between her labia, thrusting in against her tight walls. Bonnie lost her breath for a second, chest heaving. She patted his head shakily. 

"O-okay Drowzee. Be goo-uah, ah, ahn, be good and lie back," Bonnie stammered, barely able to produce the words through her constant squeaking and moaning. Drowzee gave her a few deep licks before tumbling back. Bonnie clasped at her knees, gaining her breath. 

She backed herself over to him and squatted down in a pose that was far from flattering. Drowzee reeled back with a sigh as his length was caught between her cheeks. Bonnie looked back at him, smirking. 

Her hips began to roll back and forth, grinding her taint up his fiery cock. She bit her lip, feeling the heated flesh press into her, throbbing madly. 

"Oh, are you okay?" Bonnie asked teasingly, hips swaying side to side, his cock going left and right like a meaty pendulum between her asscheeks. She stood up slightly, sitting her ass just over his tip. Her pucker winked madly, practically kissing his urethra. 

"Woah, Drowzee, settle down!" She gasped in surprise as he began prodding roughly. Before she could protest much more he was pushing her back towards the ground. Bonnie fell to her hands and knees, fearing what would come next. 

Drowzee was rowdy, but not a total monster. He bent over, humping like a wild animal in heat. Bonnie buried her face into her arms, feeling his massive cock glide back and forth furiously over her taint. Pre began pouring onto her back and dripping down her sides. 

Bonnie let out a whelp, feeling those heavy nuts of his slap her pussy, over and over till it was plump and red. Her muffled moans egged the Drowzee on, leading him to grab her hips and smash against her with all his force. Drowzee let out a loud cry as the underside of his cock swelled at the base, gorging towards the tip till a thick stream of cum came pouring out. 

Her eyes went wide, feeling the surge of hot stickiness spatter all across her back, some of it arching and splattering against her neck. Soon after she could feel Drowzee fall backward, more than likely spent. Heavy tremors worked through her body as her arousal peaked. She sighed, knowing she had no time to satisfy that feeling as the rising sun began to brighten the route. 

-

Bonnie hurried and rolled onto her back, trying to wipe his spunk off the best she could on the grass. It wasn't perfect but she was soon clean and dry enough to get dressed. The lingering aroma of spicy nut was a different story. When she was satisfied she slipped back into her dress. She walked over to Drowzee, rubbing a hand over his head. He looked as happy as could be, his cock slowly shrinking back into his body. 

"You know, you've been scaring a lot of people. You should try asking folks if you can snack on their dreams instead of just doing it," she remarked snarkily. Drowzee gave her a bright smile and a cry, getting up and shuffling close to her. He honestly just wanted her dreams now and to be friends, nuzzling into her to show his affection. 

"Oh... Oh! Do you, do you wanna come with me Drowzee!" Bonnie nearly screamed. The Drowzee nodded, leaving her to gush and cry and shout in glee. She hopped up and down before taking his hands and dragging him along back through the maze. 

Drowzee halted her for a moment, gesturing for her to wait as he walked up to a few berry bushes to grab his favorite snack, a little hungry from their affair. He sniffed, skipping every berry bush until he found a bushel of Cheri berries. The Drowzee waddled back to her, popping one in his mouth and offering her one. Bonnie accepted with a smile, nibbling on it. She eeped, feeling a sharp jolt run through her, the berries anti-paralysis at work. A thought dawned upon her.

"Drowzee, is this why you're so red?! You're not an actual shiny at all, are you?" Bonnie inquired, giving him a stern look in play. He simply smiled at her as red juice dribbled down his chin. She laughed, wiping it for him. The two of them went along, enjoying the morning sun as it washed over their skin.

"And Drowzee, just promise me you won't get like that around other people. Okay?" Bonnie asked nervously, relieved when he nodded in understanding. In the back of her mind, she hoped to have this moment again. 

The thought washed back over her. Finally, her own Pokemon! Bonnie raced down the road, stopping every so often to urge her waddling friend along. Just wait till her brother and father see this! Her very first catch!


End file.
